


Now's a Good Time to Tell You About my Six Kids

by CatsofTzfat



Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Female Reader, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Love Confessions, No (Y/N), Other, Parenthood, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok didn't happen because hel is his daughter, all at once too looool, and a dad, being a mom is hard, loki introduces you to his kids one at a time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsofTzfat/pseuds/CatsofTzfat
Summary: You and the God of Mischief have been going steady for a few weeks now. When things get a little serious, Loki tells you something pretty big....Why didn't you take Mythology Class again?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Past Loki (Marvel)/Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Now's a Good Time to Tell You About my Six Kids

“I’m sorry, but you have what now?” You blurted out, having been staring at Loki for an awkward, silent moment. Surely you had misheard him.

For his part, the handsome Norse God twiddled his thumbs and avoided your gaze, finding a sudden great interest in the cafe’s tabletop. You and your boo had drinks here once or twice a week, usually whenever the want for a warm (or cold!) drink arrose. Those times were spent in peaceful, studious quiet or sniggering chitchat. Loki had always been delightful company, whether it be in contemplative companionship, or just a moment to share a laugh.Those moments had developed into something deeper, something more before either one of them could even realize it. Now they were here, once touching shoulders and whispering naughty things, in a standstill of shock.

Loki had his arms crossed with a furrow on his brow. Despite the nerves that had seemed to radiate off him in droves, now he was on edge and on the defense. And maybe offense. You raised your hands in surrender. 

“Loki, sweetheart, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear! I just-- _six?”_ You squeaked. 

“Yes,” he responds snippily while straightening his sleek leather jacket. Alien or not you convinced him to wear more modern clothing while out with you. It helped with a disguise, as people always flocked to him when he wore his typical Asgardian garb. You had no problem with his otherworldly princely outfits (you loved them), but this way he could go around with you without drawing too much attention if he didn’t have some illusion going on.

“W--” You licked your lips. “Why haven’t you mentioned them before?”

“Pet, to be honest neither of us believed it to get this far, now did we?”

The statement made you flinch. Because honestly, he was right. From the beginning it had all been casual flirting from him while you were too shy to even talk back, much less do anything more than blush and stutter. Ever since you took that job for Mr. Stark Loki had been there to tease you to hell and back. Now, weeks later, you had become confident enough to care on conversation with the legendary man. God. Avenger. Whatever! Oh, he could definitely put your guts in a twist with his sly smile, but now you knew it was no longer careless. You had become to adore him, love him even, and it was only today you had gotten the courage to tell him.

His response was to gape, stare, stutter, and then tell you he had six children.

The weight of the situation dawned on you, and the shame in remembering he was over a thousand years old. Why wouldn’t he have children? God or not, he and his brother were a lot like people despite there insistence they were. They thought like humans, made mistakes like humans. Had relationships like anyone else. There should be no surprise, no scandal, to hear that Loki had gotten around enough to sire a son or two. Or daughter. You didn’t--he hadn’t said anything before now--

How silly were you to think you had any real place in his heart? Your heart suddenly felt like it was breaking, trying to pop out of your throat, and you looked away, confused and hurt. 

Loki suddenly reached across the table and clasped his hands over yours. You hadn’t realized it but you were starting to wring your hands together as your nerves started to overwhelm you. Looking up in surprise, your boyfriend gave you one of his tenderest smiles.

“I fear I have misled you,” he started softly, and you thought your humiliation couldn’t get anymore worse. “I adore you more than the sun itself, my love. I drink up your words of affection as a man dying of thirst. There is not a universe out there where I feel anything less toward you.”

Hope glimmered in your eyes as you searched for love in his face. Sure enough it was there. Everyone had warned you against him when you two started dating. He was a lord of lies, after all. But he never lied toward you, and you even found he rarely lied at all. More like gray truths, if he had to. With you, thought, he always spoke words of truth.

“Loki…”

“But I have failed to tell you I have six children. Which is irrelevant at the moment--” He cocked his head, growing a little nervous once more. “There is no one else in my life like you. I am not bonded and their parents are not ‘in the picture’ as they say. I love my children, of course, but if this bothers you…?”

“No!” You shouted, and blushed furiously when you drew the attention of other patrons in the cafe. “No, Loki, of course not! I just… it’s a big surprise!” An awkward little laugh leaves you. You loved children, and always had, and many times you had daydreamed about being a mother one day. But Loki had already jumped into fatherhood it seemed… You didn’t know anything about his children, hadn’t even known their existence until now, but you doubted he would want to make another mouth to feed. Then again maybe his kids were already grown… “Why hasn’t anyone said anything about them? Thor, does he...?”

“Thor is an excellent uncle, do not get me wrong. I assume the subject just never came up. They do not spend much time on Midgard, so we'll have to use the Bifrost to visit... I _do_ love you, my darling,” he kissed your knuckles, “so I wished to clear all the air. Since you do not seem averse to me having children, would you like to meet them?”

“What?” You’re surprised by the offer.

Adorably, a light blush of embarrassment colored his pale face. “I may have mentioned you to them from time to time. They are… quite keen to meet their future mo— my beloved.”

“What was that last bit?”

“Nothing,” he said in a rush, and rose from the table as he held out his arm for you. “Let us depart, darling.”

“Wait,” you said, getting up and taking his arm as he led you out the cafe. “We’re going right now?”

“Why not?” He laughed, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you took off through his magic.


End file.
